Exploding Hiccups
by StickLad
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Raven gets the hiccups? Pure trouble across Jump City! Can the Titans stop it?


**Summary: One-shot. What happens when Raven gets the hiccups? Pure trouble across Jump City. Can the Titans stop it?**

_Cyborg's POV_

...It was an ordinary day at Titans Tower. Beast Boy and I were playing video-games, Starfire was cooking some monsterous Tameranian breakfeast, Robin was in the gym, and Raven was...hm. Where was she?

"Oh yeah!" I screamed, kicking BB's butt and going on nitro in our newly bought game, and my victory was making my day! I swerved to the left, and kicked his car out of the street and into some store that became completely demolished; along with BB's car too.

I jumped up and screamed a 'boo-yah' in BB's face, which just turned into a light green color. "No way dude! You cheated!" BB yelled, throwing the controller on the floor. I walked over and turned the game off. "No way, man. I was just better than you at this." I beamed. Robin walked in after that, and he seemed to have a pretty good workout, cause he seemed pretty happy.

"Hey, Robin. You seen Raven?" Beast Boy asked, usually she'd have yelled at us for having the volume all the way up on the Tv. "No, I thought she'd be out here." Robin states. I shrug and turn to what looks like my breakfeast. It looks kind of like pudding with ham chunks here an there, and...Is that a shoe I see?

"Um, looks good." Robin smiles, taking a spoonfull of the shoe. Beast Boy giggles a bit at Robin's grossed out expression, but Robin's face turns into a smile when Starfire looks at him. I roll my eyes. "Do you wish for some breakfeast too, friend Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Starfire asks, looking to BB and me.

Beast Boy and I exchange glances, and quickly say we aren't hungry. "Oh." Star's smile vanishes. "Perhaps Raven would like some. Do you know where she is?" I shrug and Beast Boy announces he'll look for her. He recently learned a new joke and shes the only who hasn't heard it yet. And boy how lucky she is...

Beast Boy leaves the common room and I decide to check up on my virus protection before he and Raven come back...

_Beast Boy's POV_

...I walk through the halls. I smile, I can't wait till Raven hears my new joke. I just know she'll laugh at this one. Its just great! I revise it in my head of what will happen.

_Beast Boy: Hey! Raven! Knock knock!_

_Raven: Whose there?_

_Beast Boy: Banana!_

_Raven: Banana who?_

_Beast Boy: Knock Knock!_

_Raven: Whose there?_

_Beast Boy: Banana!_

_Raven: Banana who?_

_Beast Boy: Knock knock!_

_Raven: (sighs) Whose there?_

_Beast Boy: Orange!_

_Raven: Orange who?_

_Beast Boy: ORANGE you glad I didn't say Banana?_

I laughed at nothing suddenly. Sure Raven might not laugh, but at least she'll smile...right?

I reached Raven's door. I smiled and knocked. Nothing. So, being as I am, I knocked louder. Still nothing. Maybe she's asleep? So I transform into a gorilla and knock even louder.

"Whose there?" A muffled voice asks quickly. I transform back into my human self. "Orange!" I smile. I hear a groan. "Beast Boy. I'm having a **_REALLY_** bad day...Now, I'd just _love_ to hear one of you great jokes, but I have a little-"

I couldn't hear what she said next, because next thing I knew, the ground was shaking and I could have swore I heard some glass break. There was no warning too it. This has got to be the wierdest earthquake ever. I mean, no warning from my animal instinct to tell me to get the heck outta dodge? What the-?

Suddenly, it stopped. Like a person slamming on the breaks, it immedietly stopped. "-a little hiccup." Raven finishes. My eye-brow goes up. "Did your powers do that, Rae?" I ask suddenly.

"Yeah, and I'm busy trying to get rid of them. I've tried drinking water and holding my breath! Nothing will work! It's just-"

Raven, once again, is cut off by what seems to be another earthquake, but I know better. It was Raven's hiccups. The earthquake stops, and unfortunetly a piece of roof falls on my head. Great. "Uh, Raven. Lets get the others, maybe they can-"

Ugh, another hiccup pops up before I can finish. Then, its stops. I open my mouth to speak, and another one pops up. It stops. I open my mouth and quickly say, "The others."

She agrees and then lashes out another hiccup. We rush to the common room, where the other are terrified of Rae's hiccups. I quickly tell them its Raven's powers, and they all agree to stop the hiccups. I hope we can get rid of them, I need to practice on how to beat Cy's butt at our new video-game...

_Raven's POV_

...What a great day. How did I get the hiccups, anyway? Doesn't matter. I don't want them ever again. Now all the Titans are trying to scare me. Yeah, like they'll get to do that! They don't even know what scares me! And besides. I don't DO fear.

Beast Boy starts first, although I do manage to get another quake or two before he begins. He grins. I notice a piece of plaster on his head. I smile and then quickly frown. Don't Laugh. Don' you dare, Raven.

I roll my eyes and turn around. This is hope less, he hasn't even started yet. I hear him turn on the Tv and watch him turn off the lights. I hiccup again, but he manages to insert something into the Dvd unfortunetly. What is that goon up to?

He turns on Wicked Scary. Oh goody. That scared me once, and it WON'T happen again. He fast forwards it to the scary parts, although I already know whats going to happen, so it won't scare me. I hiccup and the Tv goes off. A hug crack appears on it and Starfire shrieks. Whoops. I hate these stupid powers. Trigon, on my birthday, your going to get it.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy groans. "That was my favorite Dvd! And Raven managed to break it!" Beast Boy holds up the cd and I hiccup again. Part of it falls off when I shake the Tower, and Beast Boy faints. Thank goodness. Maybe Trigon won't get hurt after all...

Now, It's Cyborg's part. I hiccup as he prepares, and then announces he gives up. Oh well. I turn around. I don't remember Cyborg EVER giving up on something. He always gives it his all. I feel a hiccup coming on, and just as it does come out, Cyborg shakes me, like he was trying to scare me.

Of course, that didn't scare me, it just angered me. I accidentally pick up Cyborg with my powers and threw him across the room. Well thats two down...And two to go. Great.

Now its Starfire's turn. She tells a story, which I don't really pay attention to. I hiccup in the middle of it and she screams and runs away. Apparently she was telling me a scary Tameranian story and at the end the teller screams really loud to scare the people listening to it. At least thats over. I was starting to fall asleep. Although falling asleep with these hiccups is considered impossible.

Finally, its Robin's turn. And whats he going to do? Throw a book at me? He doesn't even remotely scare me. Beast Boy scares me with his wierd jokes and laugh, Cyborg scares me with his loud random 'boo-yahs', and Starfire's voice when screaming in joy or being scared. Sure, I'm not scared too much, but Robin doesn't scare me...Well, maybe for being trigger-happy and Slade obsessed all the time.

I hiccup. This has to be the worst quake ever, because I look out the window and, being an empath, I can sense fear throughout Jump City.

Hmm. How long was I zoned out for? I look around. I don't see any of the Titans. I hiccup. Nowhere. I run out of the common room. I don't see them in the hallways either. I run around the Tower, hiccuping and cause destruction through it as I do.

I walk out of the tower and hiccup again. I see something green on the rocks by the water, so I walk over to it. Then, I scream. And not just any scream. A scared, terrifyed scream.

The Titans...All lying there...Covered in blood and glass all over them. Cyborg's in pieces too. I can only see his torso and his head. But his limps nowhere to be found. I lay on the ground and cry softly. Then I hear a laugh. And not just any laugh...Beast Boy's laugh.

I look up. The Titans are standing up, still covered in blood! But now that I look at it...Its just ketchup! And Cyborg's limbs all reattach themselves to Cyborg. And thats not glass...Its rubber taped to their arms! How could I have been so stupid? Oh, there going to get it!

"Hey, Raven. Its been over a minute and still no hiccups. Maybe it finally worked?" Robin smiled. My anger leaves me. Its...gone...I can't believe it! I want to jump for joy, but I may freak the Titans-er, my FRIENDS out.

"Hey, I guess it is." I manage to say. Starfire beams. "Then now we shall partake in fast-soda drinking and popcorn eating!" Starfire flies off towards the Tower, which manages to still be together and not in a pile of rubble.

"Uh." Beast Boy starts studdering.

"...If Raven's powers caused an earthquake..." Cyborg continues.

"Then Star's powers is going to go crazy!" Robin finishes, yelling of course.

They all run after her, tripping all over themselves. "Oh no." I smile. Now I'm going to get out of here...And not just anywhere...But FAR away from here. And I fly off quickly, and laugh to myself as I do.

What a great day this is becoming.

**Well thats it! My great story! Sure its not too good, but I woke up at 7 in the morning and wanted to write it, so I did. And I got it finished and posted just over 12 hours later! I am so good. Please R&R! Later!**

**-Sticklad**


End file.
